Utopia
by Honeyshine
Summary: Welcome back to the Games... This time, the Arena is the world. Sequel to The Ninety-Ninth Pokémon Games. Rated T for dark themes and blood.
1. Grief

**A/N- So I did it. My Sequel for The Ninety-Ninth Games. This chapter is still a bit rushed, but it's more of an intro of what's to come. I will be posting both Chapter 1 and 2 today, but don't expect fast chapters like last time... I have summer classes and am also busy with other studies. It will not exactly be a Quarter Quell... but I guess more of a story of rebellion (like almost all Dystopian stories).**

**Will be less humorous, not as much romance (less Pokémon), but a lot more violence. You're welcome! :D**

**Hope you all are prepared for the level of confusion I will unleash on you. Sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Prologue**

"The Games must end. You do realize this, do you not?"

"I've already fooled them all. Give me one more chance!"

There was a deep sigh. "You have served me well. You have carried the deceit of our trick all by yourself for so long. But can't you see? After the victor from the Ninety-Ninth Games won, she has managed to convince even our own citizens to hate the Games. If you try to continue, you will surely destroy yourself."

"No, I will not. They still do not know. They know nothing. Our true plan still lies untouched, unsuspected. Our pretty little victor may have been able to claim the hearts of the citizens, but even she does not know the truth."

A heavy silence lay over the two Pokémon like a blanket, filled with a deep anxiety and tension.

Then, "Are you sure you can continue to keep this lie up? How long will it take before you will satisfy your pride?" The voice was filled with regret.

"This isn't about pride," they retorted. "I owe everything to what we planned. Don't you understand? This paradise is our dream! If I fall, you will never see what you truly wish. Can you really stand that?"

There was a long pause again. "…No… I do not wish for such… But with the citizens bound by hate, how can you find a way?"

"They do not know me for who I truly am. Nobody knows. We can use this…"

"I cannot lose you. You are one of the only friends I have left. Do you know how much it pained me to kill Palkia?"

"You cannot play favorites," the other assured.

"Yes," the voice mused wistfully, "But why? I can't even remember why we began the Games. Tell me," they said, their voice filled with sorrow and confusion. "I feel like we've been trying for a thousand centuries. Nothing has changed…"

"Everything has changed," they replied fiercely. "It is for the sake of our paradise. Surely, you haven't forgotten."

"No… I only hope that you do not make a mistake like the others, one that may cost you dearly."

"I will not, Leader. I will succeed. Our utopia is already within our grasp. You'll see."

**XXX**

One sole Pokémon raised their eyes to the sky. "It has begun."

**Chapter One**

**Grief**

A year had passed. Manectric lay curled up on her side on the hill overlooking her old Trainer's home, feeling the comforting breeze brush lightly by her fur. This was the day she won the Games. The day she was pulled from her nightmare.

The day she was declared winner and realized the dreadful fact that everyone who had entered the Games were gone. Everyone but her.

Manectric had stopped shedding the bitter tears that threatened to overwhelm her whenever she thought of Arcanine's, and anyone else's name, but the guilt still stabbed in her heart. Arcanine, dead. Weavile, dead. Absol, dead. Gyarados—actually, he didn't count.

But was it her fault? She never stopped wondering about that.

She lowered her head to her paws and closed her eyes. No more Pokémon had been distributed to Trainers, and Manectric could only assume that the Authorities had given up on the Games. Maybe now, they would have a chance at becoming the blissfully happy Pokémon world they'd always talked of.

The Center citizens were in revolt. She'd twisted the Games into a vision of something more terrifying than anyone would have thought. Something that could not be tolerated any longer. But was that really the right thing to do?

_Yes,_ she thought immediately. No one deserved what she suffered. If the Games continued, everyone would turn against them. The fragile line of peace the Authorities once had with their citizens had shattered thanks to her. And because of it, the Authorities probably hated her now.

"But I'm done with the Center," she muttered under her breath. She was promised freedom after winning, wasn't she? They couldn't get to her anymore.

"Manectric?" a voice called out.

Manectric perked and lifted her head to see her old Trainer standing at the foot of the hill. She stood, her muscles a bit sore from her nap, and trotted down the hill to meet her friend.

"Hey," her Trainer said, getting into a sitting position with her legs folded under her so she was eye level with Manectric. "How are you?" This was a silly question, of course. She couldn't understand Pokémon, and she definitely didn't have a Translator.

"Fine," Manectric said, sitting by her Trainer, who softly stroked her back. Manectric relaxed, closing her eyes again, and leaned into her Trainer, who kept stroking Manectric with long, soothing strokes, and began to hum softly.

Manectric didn't care that this made her feel like she was a pet. Humans couldn't have pets anymore, not since thirty-six years ago. But it was nice to just pretend that she had done nothing wrong. Still, after all these years, the guilt and sorrow remained.

"Sometimes, I wonder what our world was like a hundred years back," her Trainer said quietly, breaking her tune before picking it back up.

_So do I,_ Manectric thought.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Manectric's Trainer still humming a soft, pretty melody, until her Trainer stood.

"I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you for a bit," she said, "I almost never see you anymore because… well, I'm not exactly welcome among the Pokémon community." There was slight bitterness in her tone, and Manectric frowned. She nodded though, opening her eyes, and watched her Trainer walk off, back to her small house near the outskirts of the Region.

She knew this was true. Her trainer was actually only one of only seven humans living in the Electric Region now, only three of which had taken on the profession of Trainer. And while she was vital—keyword, _was—_well… she was still a human. And most other Pokémon didn't like or respect her because she was different. They wouldn't hurt her in any way, but it was always clear she and the other humans weren't welcome here.

It was similar for herself, Manectric thought dully. Except the other way around. Manectric didn't like being around the Electric Region citizens that much. Most of them were blind to her words from a year ago, and were terrified of what could happen to them if they decided to believe her words. Several others, like a child, Shinx, had believed her right away. He disappeared that night, after he claimed her words were true. And it definitely didn't help that Raichu and Zebstrika, who'd evolved during the past year, were spreading bad rumors about her.

Manectric sighed, already missing the gentle company her Trainer offered. How did their world end up this way? With lies and unfaithfulness built higher and higher upon a deep never-ending pile of deception and dystopia?

The skies were darkening quickly today, so she figured a storm was coming. She stood and stretched out her muscles, getting ready to leave until there was a sudden loud crack, making Manectric's fur stand on end, and a massive Thunder fell upon the main Region area, where many Pokémon were. It shouldn't have affected them. They were all Electric types. But even from where Manectric stood, she could feel the electricity from the blast, sending faint spasms of pain through her body. She winced, confused and frightened.

_What?_ Manectric thought, her mind filled with horror and shock as screams pierced the air. Instantly, the Electric Pokémon scattered, running with groups, or trying to find their close family and friends, or just abandoning them for fear of their lives.

_What's happening?_ She took a step towards the Region area, her paws shaking. This scene… No…

A second blast came down, striking several Pokémon. They screamed, but the pain seemed to be too much for them, and many of them fell, their bodies going limp and motionless. Several were foolish enough to think they could be saved, and went to their friends, trying to wake them, to beg them to get up, but Manectric knew from experience that they were gone.

"How…?" Manectric said weakly. Her heart was pounding furiously, and her mind screamed at her to run, to get away as fast as she could.

But as she reached a decision, a third blast hit the earth close to where Manectric stood, forcing bits of earth off the ground and blowing it in a swirling storm of wind and earth around the Thunder. She was blown off her feet and cried out as the painful current jolted through her. She shuddered on the ground, breathing hard, her mind racing. What was going on? Why was this happening? This unnecessary death…?

A bitter, unwanted memory flashed in her mind and Manectric wanted to scream in fury and disdain.

It was like seeing the Games all over again.

"No… No! Why?" She scrabbled to her feet, her eyes wild. She screamed at the sky, not even caring if anyone heard her. "Wasn't one enough? Why drag innocent Pokémon and people into this trap? Haven't you had enough death?" Her eyes sparked with anger, and her coat lit with electricity, until something tackled her in her side, cutting her attack short.

Manectric's mind was in a whirl of panic, and her old instincts kicked in. She lashed out with her foreleg, claws out, but another leg batted it out of the way roughly. Manectric then used the momentum to flip her opponent under her, and tried to clamp her jaws around what she suspected was her attacker's neck, but was instead met with a mouthful of thick fur.

"Hey! Stop, will you?" a feminine voice hissed. Slowly, Manectric's panic vanished, and her vision cleared. Then she stared in shock.

"E-Eevee?" she asked, confused. _But… she died… And this one doesn't look the same. Her fur is…_

The Eevee got off her, breathing hard. A dark look crossed her eyes before she shook her head. "No. Only the more important or well-known are called by their true names," the Eevee explained quickly. "Or the first-born, sometimes, but the 'duplicates' are different. We have what used to be known as 'nicknames,' which were given to us by Trainers, although it's different now. I'll explain on the way. Now hurry!"

Manectric shakily got to her feet, deaf to the screams and destruction that still happened around her. "Hurry for what?"

"We need to go," was all the Eevee replied, already dashing off to the left.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Manectric demanded.

The Eevee turned to her abruptly. "You'll just have to. Or would you rather take your chances with whatever is attacking your region?"

Manectric paused, weighing the pros and cons quickly. "I'll come with you. But don't think I trust you," she said.

The Eevee shrugged. "Fine," she said, then rushed off, Manectric struggling to keep up with her despite the pain that still coursed through her body, though the electricity was already fading to a faint spark.

The Eevee darted to the same hill Manectric had rested on earlier, and bounded over it quickly. Manectric paused, seeing her Trainer's home, peaceful and untouched by the destruction. What would happen to her?

The Eevee ran back around. "Hurry, I've already opened the passage. We can escape through there," she said.

"What about my old Trainer?" Manectric demanded.

The Eevee only shook her head sadly. "She must stay. I'm sorry, but we cannot take her with us."

Fury boiled through Manectric. "How can you say that?"

The Eevee's brow furrowed and she began to dash back up the hill. She turned around at the top. "You need to come with me," she said fiercely. "Now."

"But—"

"Manectric, your life lies on this decision. Please."

Manectric hesitated, her eyes flashing with uncertainty. What should she do?

"Hurry!"

A bolt came down on the house, and Manectric winced as she heard the cry from her Trainer, wanting to go to her.

"Manectric!" the Eevee cried one last time, her voice laced with warning, but Manectric paid no heed to her.

She dashed down to the little house. The front door was charred and weak, and Manectric easily shoved through it. _Where?_ she thought frantically. She clawed through the wreckage until she heard a cough.

"Man…ectric…" a weak voice coughed. Manectric immediately turned to the sound, relieved, but that relief turned to horror when she saw her Trainer, trapped under a fallen support beam, crimson pooling around her body.

"Arceus, no…" Manectric said, her voice trembling. She padded over to her, her heart pounding with fear. "Stay with me."

Her Trainer raised a bloody hand to Manectric's face, and placed it on Manectric's cheek, smiling, but the glow was fading from her eyes. "I knew you would come," was all she said.

"No, you can't die!" Her Trainer didn't understand, but she smiled again, and her hand fell from Manectric's face onto the ground. Slowly, her smile faded, and her breathing slowed until it faded completely.

There was an utter silence as Manectric stared at her Trainer's body in horror, then threw her head back and screamed.

_No! This can't be happening! Why do they have to take everything? Everything! Do they hate me so much?_ she thought bitterly.

"Manectric, I'm sorry," the Eevee's voice carried to Manectric. "But we need to leave now."

Manectric whirled upon the younger Pokémon fiercely. Who was she to try and stop her from going to those she cared about? _Who is she?_ "Just who are you?"

The Eevee straightened, a guarded look appearing in her eye. "Swear you will come with me."

"I have nothing left anyway! I don't care…" Manectric couldn't stop the tears that burned in her eyes. _Nothing left. Nothing._

The Eevee had the decency to look apologetic, but she said, "Fine. You knew my sister, Leafeon, if only for a while."

"Quit playing word games," Manectric growled, but inside, she was confused. _Leafeon? The same one who died in the Games?_

The Eevee sighed, before saying, "I'm called Ellie. Now can we please go?"

Manectric hesitated. She didn't want to go with Ellie. Even if she claimed she was Leafeon's sister, that didn't prove anything.

But still… Manectric looked at her Trainer's body sadly.

It wouldn't even make a difference. "Fine," she said, her voice resigned. "Where do we go?"

Ellie turned and began to make her way out of the destroyed house. "Follow me. And this time, _stay_ behind me the whole time."

Manectric bit her tongue, but nodded and followed.

Ellie led her back over the hill, for the third time, and Manectric could see that she had dug up some kind of screen barrier or something in the side of the hill.

"What… how come I've never seen this before?" Manectric asked suspiciously.

This is the first time I've come this way too," Ellie admitted. "And I couldn't leave this way when I tried to come out earlier, so I had to come out a different way to reach here and dig it out. Finding you was a bonus, because we've been trying to find you for some time. You do a good job of staying out of other's reach."

"Okay, one, why were you trying to find me? And two, where does this lead?" Manectric tried not to let her nervousness show, but the underground always bothered her.

"You managed to convince several that the Games must end, you know? And that we need a better world?" Ellie said, placing her paw firmly on the screen. There was a hiss and the screen dissolved. It was dark underneath, in a long, wide, tunnel that looked like it never ended.

"Follow me," Ellie said, crawling in, flicking her tail to tell Manectric come after her. "The Barrier will reseal itself when you pass."

"But where?" Manectric asked faintly, unsure. Her heart was pounding.

Ellie turned around to face Manectric. "This," she said, "is the world you created."

**A/N- Expect Chapter 2 later today**


	2. Truth

**A/N- So first two chapters, and... I dunno... Seriously though, don't expect more chapters quickly.**

**Chapter 2**

**Truth**

Manectric looked stunned as she walked into the tunnel, the Barrier sealing itself behind her, just as Ellie said. "World… _I_ created? That's impossible."

Ellie sighed as she began to lead Manectric through the tunnels. "One year ago, when the Games ended, you managed to stop the Authorities from continuing the Games. But they still haven't given up. When you said what you did, you proved yourself to the world. A few of us have met in secret for the past year, as well."

"You mean down here?"

"Yes," Ellie said, suddenly distracted. "Um… he should be here soon—"

"Who?" Manectric asked, suspicious.

"Ellie? Is that you?" a young male voice called. A flame burst out of nowhere and hit the wall with practiced accuracy, hitting the torch that was there and illuminating the cave. Manectric blinked a few times until she could see a Quilava standing slightly ahead of them on all fours.

"Ellie, you're okay. Thank Arceus," he said.

"Star?"

"Wait, someone needs to explain already," Manectric interrupted, feeling a little dizzy. "What is going on? What's with these… 'nickname' things? And these tunnels? And why Ellie's fur is… I don't know, different?… I… I don't…"

The Quilava named Star looked surprised. "Wait… You're Manectric, right? The victor of the Ninety-Ninth Games?"

"Please don't remind me."

Star looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. But… Ellie, why don't you explain? Since you brought her here?"

Ellie nodded. "Let's walk as I explain, alright? Star, light the torches as we pass, okay?"

"No problem."

Manectric began to walk, and the two Pokémon flanked her on both sides. Manectric wanted to push them both away, feeling like she was being crowded and led away against her will, but she refrained. She just didn't feel safe here. Manectric turned to Ellie. "Now explain. Also, is this a sort of… base?"

Ellie thought for a moment. "No, it isn't quite a base. More of a safe haven for those unlucky enough, or lucky enough, to know of what the Authorities are really like. Star, why do I have to explain?"

Star gave a small motion which seemed to be a shrug. "One, you've been here longer than most of us. Two, you actually can tell Manectric firsthand about your shiny status. Three—"

"Okay, okay. Fine," Ellie said, cutting him off quickly.

"Shiny?" Manectric asked, even more confused. Just how much did these Pokémon know?

Star nodded. "Yeah, Ellie's probably the only alive shiny Poké—"

"I'll explain," Ellie interrupted again, flicking her ear irritably as she walked, but she turned to give him a small smile. "Okay, first, what's been happening… Manectric, do you remember giving that speech last year? After the Games?"

"Yes." Manectric frowned slightly. _It's been so long, and yet I still remember every detail._

Ellie sighed. "Well… I… agh, this is hard to explain… Okay, you know what, let me just tell _my_ story first. I think that might help. So… I told you that my sister was Leafeon, right? Well, I… never really knew her."

"What?" Manectric asked, stunned. She'd never had littermates, only her own mother, who had disappeared. But still, Ellie claimed to have never met her own sister?

Ellie looked a bit sad, her eyes wistful. "I… only knew of her because my mother, Espeon told me. Eevee was her first, and I was the second, and last." Ellie looked bitter. "They called me a duplicate."

Manectric paused, causing the other two Pokémon to look at her. "First of all, what's a 'duplicate'? And _who_ called you that?"

"A duplicate… it's when you are the second or more of a species," Star said, answering for Ellie. There couldn't be two 'Eevee's, so…"

"I was called Eevee 2," Ellie said angrily. "I wasn't supposed to be born. I was supposed to stay in incubation until the original 'Eevee' either died or evolved. Have you ever noticed that there are almost always just one of every species? The only exceptions that anyone knows, is of one Leafeon who worked for the Fire Region alongside a Flareon, and my… my sister. The Leafeon you knew… something happened, and she was able to evolve into Leafeon specifically, probably by the Game Master's mistake of placing a mossy rock in the arena, when she shouldn't have been able to, but the Authorities decided not to mention anything of it, and do you know what they did?"

Manectric shook her head wordlessly, but a sick feeling churned in her stomach.

"They killed the Leafeon who worked with the Fire Region dressers. She's dead. All because the Center wouldn't stand for two at least fairly well known 'Leafeon's." Ellie looked like she was about to cry. "They killed her. And eventually, both died anyway."

Manectric held up a paw. "Wait, there was a Raichu that worked with the Center as well, and I know of a Raichu who lived in the Electric Region. What of that?"

Ellie shook her head. "One is not that well known. The authorities most likely slipped over it, or let it pass. Similarly to me, but…"

"Ellie was let live because she was… er, an accident." Star looked apologetically at Ellie, but she shook her head. "But when the Authorities finally began to take notice of her shiny status… well, she was originally going to be taken and killed…"

Now Manectric exploded. _"What?"_

"I'm a different color," Ellie said quietly. "You've already noticed. Here, they call it a 'shiny' status. The Authorities tried to kill me, but one Pokémon saved me. He gave me to Xatu, who raised me."

"Xatu doesn't have a… a nickname?" The word was foreign to her.

"There is only one Xatu. She sees into the past and present, but she says the future is hard to read. Actually, I'm not a duplicate either. I only took a nickname because I have faith in the way the world once was, when humans were more… plentiful. Xatu shows everyone who joins us her vision of the past," Star explained, "Humans were our friends back then, or at least, most of them. They kept us in little red and white spheres, like those golden Pokéballs you and other tributes had, and like those that certain Pokémon who choose to live peacefully with humans have. There aren't very many of those though.

"They would be our friends, and give us these nicknames. It's mostly just a title or a sort of endearment kind of name that would mark us as our own unique Pokémon, and there would be many duplicates."

_It doesn't sound so bad,_ Manectric thought. If they could have a world like that, she would be happy. Especially if it meant they could all coexist in peace.

"Not all humans are like that though," Ellie said, interrupting Manectric from her thoughts. "Some… started a terrible disease of hunger for power and corruption… and Leader eventually wiped almost all of them out. But their skills in training were precious, so Leader allowed several of them to stay."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Manectric finally spoke. "Leader… killed them?"

"Them and many other Pokémon who refused to let Leader kill their humans," Star said.

"One more thing. Who saved you, Ellie? You mentioned a 'he,'" Manectric said.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" Ellie shifted uncomfortably.

Manectric walked with them in silence until Star spoke out quietly. "Now… Xatu believes the Authorities are ready to destroy everything and everyone to achieve their goals."

"We're here," Ellie said, cutting off their conversation.

The tunnel ended at a larger cavern that could probably hold Groudon in it. Only about ten others were in there, however. They all looked up as Ellie spoke. Then:

"Ellie, you're okay! When I heard the explosions, I was so scared!" a Nidorina cried, jumping up and rushing over to Ellie.

"Arceus, I thought we'd lost you…"

"Ellie!"

"She's alive!"

Manectric waited to the side uncomfortably as several Pokémon swarmed Ellie, thanking Arceus she was alive or what-so-ever. But she was still in shock. These Pokémon… were all friends? The idea seemed almost foreign to her, but she remembered Weavile and Arcanine, and felt a deep pang of sorrow.

"Wait… Manectric?" a Luxray asked, confused, staring at Manectric. Several others glanced at her.

She frowned. "Do I know you?"

He smiled then. "I was Shinx back then, but I remember standing for you a year back! I took the name Ray since then."

"Shinx?" Manectric faintly remembered the small Shinx from before. "That was you? But I thought…"

"Like Ellie, who I assume told you a lot of things, I too was taken to be killed, or at least, that is what Xatu told me. Ellie came and rescued me. She… was pretty mad that day."

They both looked over at the apparently "shiny" Ellie, who was smiling as she spoke with the Nidorina.

"How long has she been here?" Manectric asked.

"She's probably been here the longest out of all of us, save for Xatu. Anyway… you see those screens?"

Manectric looked around and noticed for the first time, the four screens on one wall. There was currently nothing on the screens. "What are they for?"

"Those two," Ray began, pointing at the two to the far left, "can be changed to show the activity of several Regions, as well as the Center. Ellie took a team of herself and two others to set all of the tiny cameras up. One of them… didn't make it back." Ray shook his head, his eyes clearly full of anger. "The other two… show the Pokémon Channel, and that means…"

"You were able to watch the Games," Manectric said bitterly.

Ray nodded uncomfortably. "Ellie was really jumpy as she watched the Game's progression, and when Leafeon died… she just started crying hysterically… I think that was one of the only times she'd ever shown weakness."

"She looks strong," Manectric admitted, sneaking another glance over at the Eevee.

Ray followed her gaze. "She is. We all are. But there are times… when we can't help the things that happen above us."

"Do you know why our home was destroyed?" Manectric finally asked. She knew it was Leader. Meloetta. Who else?

"I'm not sure…" Ray looked a bit confused. "But I think the Authorities or Leader most likely ordered its' destruction. Who exactly attacked the Electric Region, I'm not sure, but I know it was a powerful Electric type. My guess goes to Raikou or Zapdos."

Manectric nodded, her mind racing with the possibilities. Yes. One of them could have attacked her home and destroyed it. One of them was probably the cause of her Trainer's death. Anger surged through her. They had to be stopped. "Will they attack the other Regions?"

"That is most likely," a new voice chimed. Both Electric types turned to them, and Manectric was aware of many others quieting down. Standing a little ways off was a tall green bird with white wings and red markings over its body.

"Xatu," a small Charmander said, standing next to a Mudkip and a Poochyena. The Poochyena smiled derpily and help up a random waffle. Xatu nodded to them.

"With things as they are now, each Region will be ravaged, destroyed by the Authorities. Ellie and Manectric have seen proof of this. They have seen one Region destroyed. My visions have foretold that they will not stop there. Leader will order the destruction of all Regions, including the Center, save themselves and the Authorities, maybe not even. It is possible Leader seeks to create their own world anew, erasing every other existence."

"That's impossible," Ellie argued, her voice shaking. Manectric agreed with her. "They can't just… just kill every other Pokémon…"

There was uncomfortable muttering among the small crowd.

"What about the rogues?" another voice called out.

"Rogues?" Manectric whispered to Ray, confused, but he looked a little troubled.

"They are the Legendary Authorities that were deemed to have unsecure or troublesome methods, and thrown out instead of killed. There aren't very many though," he explained. Manectric shivered and turned her attention to the Pokémon who spoke, which happened to be the Charmander from before.

Xatu turned to him with an interested glance. "Garnet? Continue."

Garnet looked embarrassed, but he spoke. "Couldn't we try to… you know, talk to some of them… and get their favor? They could help us! 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' right?" His voice was high, like a child's, and Manectric realized with a start that he was probably extremely young. What was one like him doing here?

"But they aren't exactly enemies with the Authorities," Ellie pointed out. "They're rogues! They do as they like! Like… us… but why would they want to help us, out of all things?"

"But they aren't like us! They were thrown out once too!" the Mudkip cried, standing up for his friend. "They might understand us!"

The Poochyena nodded, sticking his tongue out at the others. The Mudkip sweatdropped and nudged him.

"I highly doubt that," the Nidorina argued. The Krokorok next to her looked nervous. "They're dangerous, in a sense, and who knows what they might try to get us to do, if they even _want_ to help?"

Manectric looked back and forth, feeling sick to her stomach. She could literally feel the tension in the air. "This isn't good," she whispered to Ray.

He, however, stood. "I say we find them. At least _try—"_

"They could kill us easily!" Ellie retorted, jumping up from where she sat, her hackles raised. "You _know—!"_

"ENOUGH!" Xatu's cry rang out over all the arguments. Instantly, everyone fell silent. There was anger in the bird's eyes. "I did not want a fight between all of us! Sit, all of you, and listen to my judgment." She then promptly fell over on her face.

Ellie growled, but Star rested a paw on her shoulder warningly and she reluctantly sat down. Ray sighed before sitting back down next to Manectric, muttering a quick apology, and the other Pokémon who'd stood also sat quietly, obediently.

"Garnet has made a good point," Xatu began, suddenly standing up again, her voice clear, but at the same time, Manectric sensed a deep reluctance in her words. "If there is anyone willing, we will prepare them to go out and find the rogues, so long as there are at least three. They will try to convince the rogues to aid us."

"Wait… aid you? In what?" Manectric asked, deep dread settling in her.

Xatu turned to look at Manectric. "Our lives depend on this action. Everyone's lives are at stake here. We must rise against the Authorities, fight back."

"But that's suicide, isn't it?" Manectric demanded.

Xatu was silent for a moment. "It may be so, but would it be worth it?"

Manectric bit her tongue to keep from saying more. _It would,_ she thought bitterly. But at what cost?

"Manectric… even if you did not want to be among us, you have been dragged in by your hatred of the Authorities and the Games, and your Region and many of its citizens are gone. So I ask you this: Will you stand by us? Will you fight with us, if the time comes that we must?"

There was a thick silence as all eyes turned to her. Manectric wished Arcanine were here. She would have known what to do, who to trust. But she wasn't here. She shifted, but nodded, hoping it was the best option. "… Yes, I will stand by you. I will fight with you." There were sighs and some of the tension lifted.

"Now, is there anyone who will try to speak with the rogues?" Xatu asked.

Again, there was a silence.

"I'll go," Star finally offered. He looked around. "It's probably our best shot."

Ellie heaved a sigh. "I'll come too."

"Weren't you against it?" the Nidorina asked.

"Yes, Nira. But that was because the risks were—are—extremely high. I would go myself, but Xatu would not allow it." There seemed to be another reason, but she didn't say it.

Nira looked a little worried for her friend, but nodded, accepting Ellie's choice.

"Anyone else?" Xatu asked. No one offered, but exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"I…" Manectric began. Her throat was dry. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Putting her life back in danger, after she finally managed to escape the Games. Or so she thought. "I'll go with them." _I need to do this. For everyone I lost._

Xatu nodded at her. "Then you three shall leave as soon as you can. Prepare well. There are only five known rogues as of now, and you may decide whether or not to meet specific ones. They are Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, the trio Guardians of the Lakes, thrown out together because two refused to let one go. The other two are Suicune, who simply left and hasn't really been seen or heard from in a long time, and Rayquaza. Out of all of them, Rayquaza is extremely mentally unstable. From what I have heard, he is much like your final opponent, Manectric. Gyarados."

Just hearing the name sent shivers down Manectric's spine. If Rayquaza was more powerful and dangerous than Gyarados…

"We have no time to waste," Xatu continued. "If Leader truly desires to see our world destroyed, then we must hurry. Ellie, Star, Manectric, are you positive you can take this?"

All three nodded, but Manectric still felt the deep sense of foreboding in her mind.

"I wish you the best of luck," Xatu finally said. There was a general muttering of the same from the surrounding Pokémon. And unlike when the Center Pokémon wished it, they sounded truly sincere, hoping they would come back unharmed.

"Good luck," Ray said quietly. "Try, try, _try_ to stop what happened to our Region." Manectric nodded, not really listening to his words.

Slowly, the group began to disband, and Xatu motioned for Manectric to come to her. She did, looking a little confused.

"Yes?"

"I must show you what I have shown the rest. What our world was like before it fell into disaster," Xatu said, beginning to lead her over into another tunnel behind her, into a smaller chamber. "Now close your eyes, and relax."

Manectric did that, and felt something tugging at her mind. She frowned, but Xatu laid a comforting wing on Manectric's shoulder.

"Sit, and stop resisting. It will flow easily," she said softly, and Manectric sighed, lowering herself into a sitting position, and tried to relax her muscles.

"And now, it begins." Xatu's voice sounded a bit muffled, as images began to flit through Manectric's mind, as real as day.

_Two small children were happy and smiling as they played with a Lillipup. One of them tripped, but the Lillipup nudged them back to their feet gently._

_"__Lilli!" another human, this time a woman, called, coming out of a house, larger than the ones Manectric usually saw around the Electric Region. The Lillipup perked and yipped happily, running up to her._

"Nicknames…?" Manectric murmured.

"Yes."

The image continued, shifting to another.

_Two humans stood across from each other on a large, dusty, rectangular field with lines marking the edges. They threw two sphere-like things towards each other, and they opened, a Servine and a Pidgeotto coming out and facing each other. They both let out a battle cry and their humans began to call out commands which sounded like moves. Amazingly, both Pokémon obeyed and eventually, after more commands and attacks were thrown out, the Servine fell, and both human and Pokémon cheered._

_Both humans walked up to each other and grabbed each other's hand, shaking firmly, both smiling._

Another image.

_Unlike the previous ones, the land was dark, and some areas were scorched to the earth, flames still licking at whatever it could find, anything that would catch. The sky itself seemed to darken as it glared down on the beaten land._

_One human was fighting another, blood running from his lips. They fought, until one pulled out a small silver blade, and dragged it across the other's chest. _

Manectric felt sick. _The human who'd been injured screamed and fell, and the other cried out in victory. He turned and called out. "Arceus, heed my words!"_

"Arceus…" Manectric murmured. "Wasn't he a myth…?

_There was silence, then a large white Pokémon with golden rings appeared, shining with his godly light. "What is it, human, that you desire?" His voice boomed over the land, causing the Pokémon who heard him to wince._

_The human stared at it in awe, then yelled. "You are God! But yet, you are a Pokémon! You will make me God as well, for I have conquered all!" He looked so proud of himself._

_"__Conquered all?" Arceus sneered, and the human growled back. "You have destroyed the land I have granted you. You have killed your most faithful friends, turned on your family. What, human, makes you think you have the right to ask such a thing of me?"_

_"__You are weak if you have let me do such!" the human retorted. "You, unlike I, are not worthy of the title of God!"_

_Arceus's eyes glowed menacingly. "You dare defy me?" His voice was dangerously low._

_"__I have defied everything to get here! _He_ was all that was standing in my way!"_

"He_ was your friend, wasn't he?"_

_The human glared at the other's body, covered in blood._

_"__Was. Now, you grant me the title of God."_

_"__You insolent human!" Arceus was enraged. "I knew your species was a bad idea from the start! You think to defy God himself. You and many others have tried! All failed! Do you know why, human?"_

_"__No."_

_Arceus opened his mouth and an orb of pure light appeared. Before the human could do anything, however, one of the Pokéballs at his side opened, and a Delcatty jumped out, crying out, pleading for the God to stop. The human looked horrified for once, and Arceus froze, staring at the Delcatty, but his mind was made up. "If you stand with him, then you have defied me as well!" His attack fully charged, he let his Judgment attack go, and both human and Pokémon were struck, killing them both easily._

_Arceus was still angry however, but one Pokémon appeared beside him. Meloetta. "My Lord, I implore you, let me handle this."_

_"__These humans… they are not worth saving," Arceus snarled._

_"__They have minds that think beyond what we can, and I say we only save a few of them. Not all need to disappear."_

_Arceus was silent, then:_

_"__Fine, I leave this world in your hands. Do what you must. Every year, however, teach them of what this human did, that he and his kind, as well as the Pokémon who aided them, were responsible for the death of many. I have had enough. To me, this world cannot be saved. I will never return."_

_Meloetta nodded, and watched as Arceus left. Another Pokémon materialized behind her and she smiled. "Destroy the humans, but leave few. At least thirty-four. We shall recreate this world anew."_

_The scene shifted again until screaming filled the air. Lightning crackled and struck, burning trees, and killing humans and the Pokémon who decided to stay._

_One Pokémon was wailing over their human's death, and the human, in her last act of love, hugged the Pokémon to her chest, until a Raikou snuck up on them and sank his fangs into the Pokémon's neck, snapping it. Their head lolled, and they fell limp beside their human, their eyes dull._

The vision cleared. Manectric coughed, opening her eyes, and was shocked to find her cheeks wet. "It… that's it…?" she asked, her throat dry.

Xatu shook her head sadly. "No. Only the beginning. I think that is all you had to see, though, and you were shaking all over, crying, that I had to stop it."

"So… Arceus… he left us?"

"I don't think he even knew of what Meloetta did with the Pokémon who decided to stay with their humans. I even don't know if he still lives."

"It's... Wait, do you know about Meloetta?"

Xatu frowned. "I have my suspicions that she is indeed Leader. Can you say this is true?"

"Yes."

"Listen…" Xatu's eyes bore into Manectric's, her voice suddenly going very quiet. "Withhold this information from them. I feel that if they knew… things would not turn out as well as I hope. Ellie and Star, and everyone here are like my children. I… I wish I could protect them, but…" she shook herself. "Protect them. Please. And I pray that we will all be saved."

**A/N- More of a plot builder, and several character introductions. So... feedback?**


	3. Brother and Sister

**A/N- Yay! New chapter! For those of you who were wondering, I will eventually start telling the story in different POVs, but not yet. I really confused myself while writing the previous chapter, and I made a major error. I won't go back to correct it since most probably won't catch it and I'm lazy, but if you have an idea, PM me and I'll let you know if you were right :)**

**It's picking up. The story WILL get better, and I'll throw in a lot of my lovely plot twists that you all love for you readers.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot if I put this in other chapter, but here: I do not own Pokémon. We good here?**

**Chapter 3**

**Brother and Sister**

Manectric stood and stretched, blinking sleep from her eyes. The small group of Pokémon all slept together in the night, in the large cavern. Manectric liked it. It gave a safe sense of security.

Ellie was already awake, and when she saw Manectric rise, she padded over softly, so as not to disturb the others.

"We will leave as soon as you and Star are ready, is that alright?"

Manectric nodded, looking around. "Where is he anyway?"

"He went to speak with Xatu. This is his first quest. I spoke with Xatu last night; after all of you went to sleep. I'm fairly certain you spoke with her yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah."

"So are you ready? If you need more time to prepare, that's fine, but we should really hurry. I have small water bottles with cords, and a small pack of berries. It isn't that hard to find food out there, but it's always better to prepare, hmm?"

Manectric nodded. "Hey… why are we trying so hard? You were thrown out, weren't you? Yet… you still want to help these others? Save their lives?"

Ellie gave Manectric a look. "Well, if we didn't care to save them, that'd make us no better than they are, right? Besides… if we didn't try to stop Leader, then we too would perish… You know?"

_True._ Manectric looked up as Star padded in on all fours. "Hey, you guys ready to go?" He looked nervous, but Manectric couldn't exactly blame him for that. She figured they were all a bit nervous. Ellie looked at Manectric with a questioning glance.

"I'm ready," Manectric said.

Ellie began to lead the way out, taking the tunnel to the right. "This tunnel has the most interlocking trails," Ellie said. "The other way we came from led to the Electric, Bug, Psychic, Fire, and a random nature trail in the middle of nowhere. This one leads to most other Regions, excluding Dragon, Water, Flying, Grass, and Ground. We haven't been able to find other passages just yet. This way also leads to the Center and other places as well."

Manectric was silent, listening to the breaths of her companions as they walked on in silence, Star lighting the torches they passed.

Eventually, Ellie took a right, and another right into a curving tunnel. There was a glow at the end.

"Nobody ever really questions these tunnel entrances. They probably just figure it's a flaw in the earth that the Authorities patched up so no one will fall in," Ellie said. "I think Metagross figured it out before he left for the Games. He never told anyone though, at least not to my knowledge."

Manectric sighed. "He was a good Pokémon. He should have lived. By the way, do you have a plan?"

Star shrugged, but Ellie nodded. "We will exit through the Poison Region. And seriously—don't step anywhere, I repeat, _anywhere _you see random purple things that look like goo." She shivered.

"Wait, are we leaving _through_ the Poison Region? Won't anyone see us?" Star asked, a little troubled.

"And why are we going through a Region anyway? Wouldn't it be safer to exit a different way? Maybe in the middle of nowhere? That nature trail you mentioned sounds nice," Manectric added.

Ellie stared at them. She blinked, then shook her head. "We will have to sneak through the city. I have done it before. But there is another option, to disguise ourselves. That would require a lot of convincing though."

Manectric exchanged a nervous look with Star, and she sighed. "Stealth it is."

They reached the Barrier and Ellie placed her paw on it firmly again. "Manectric, Xatu has your paw print embedded into her memory as well, so you can just as easily access these tunnels as I can," she added.

"When did she do that?" Manectric asked.

"As soon as you set foot into that cavern," Ellie said. She laughed at Manectric's expression. "Don't worry, Xatu won't stalk you or anything."

_She might hunt me down if I don't bring you two back alive._ She didn't say her thoughts our loud.

Ellie peered through the screen as it fizzed away, then climbed out, her two companions following. It was still dark, with only the slightest rays of light hitting the Region.

"Most Pokémon would still be asleep around now, so it's out best chance. Many of the Poison Pokémon love to stay up through the night, so in the morning, there's not too much early risers," Ellie said, beginning to sneak into the shadow of a building, motioning for them to follow her. "We're already very close to the edge of this Region, so we just have to make sure we aren't spotted. Keep following me."

They travelled in silence, keeping to the shadows and passing by unsuspecting Pokémon. One who actually saw them simply stared at them tiredly and confusedly. Star told him to go back to sleep and he did.

"Wait," Ellie suddenly hissed, causing Star and Manectric to nearly run her over. She froze, her ears twitching, then her eyes widened in panic. "Move faster. We have to get out."

"Wait, what?" Star asked nervously, but as Ellie picked up speed, not even bothering to stay hidden anymore, he hurried to keep up with her. "What is it? What did you hear?"

"Just stay behind me." She turned sharply, ducking into a narrow alleyway and skidding to a stop. Manectric and Star followed, much less gracefully, but keeping up with her nonetheless. They waited there, the only sound they could hear was their own breathing. Several seconds later, a shadow flit past the alley.

"What was that?" Star asked nervously.

Ellie let out a breath. "One of the Authorities, most likely looking for suspicious activity. They don't know about our underground home, or at least, I hope they do not. If they did…" She shook her head. "The important thing is that that one did not catch us."

_Yet,_ Manectric thought darkly. "They'll be searching though, won't they?"

"I have a feeling they will," Ellie said. She poked her head out the alley, looking back and forth. "I think, judging by how they passed us, and the speed that Pokémon had, it was most likely Latias or Latios. But they probably believe that they are doing what is right, hunting down and weeding out the imperfection in the Regions. That's how several of them just are. Now come on."

Ellie stepped out, but suddenly, the shadow from before flew into her, and she was thrown back onto the streets, several stones scattering from the impact.

"Ellie!" Star cried, jumping out. Manectric followed, breathing hard in a panic, but Ellie growled at them to stay back. Latios, the blue Eon Pokémon was over her, his claws pressed tightly over her throat.

"You are the duplicate that should have died," he immediately said, noting her shiny fur. His eyes glowed.

She choked, but Star barreled into Latios, making him lose his grip on her. Ellie staggered to her feet, coughing, but her eyes were trained on Star and Latios. Already, some Poison Pokémon were gathering, murmuring nervously at the sight.

"Get back!" Manectric cried. Star jumped off the Eon Pokémon without hesitation but landed hard on one of his legs, and Manectric landed a perfect Thunder on Latios immediately after. He screeched in pain, but before he could do anything else, two Shadow Balls hit him in the chest from Star and Ellie, who'd recovered somewhat. The Thunder attack dissipated, and Latios fell to the ground in a heap.

"You… fools…" he said, floating into the air again. Then he vanished.

"What—?" Manectric was cut off when something hit her, throwing her back into the wall of the building behind her. One of the Poison types cried out in fear, and scampered away from her, and Manectric felt something stab into her heart. Did these Pokémon not recognize her? Only as a rogue who was attacking one of their beloved Authorities?

She shoved those thoughts down.

Latios did not wait. Still invisible, he slammed into Ellie, but she was prepared. She spread her front paws forward as she was hit, grabbing the Eon Pokémon, and sank her fangs into the air above her, and was rewarded with a cry of pain from Latios just before she fell, hitting the hard cement.

_How could things go so wrong so quickly?_ Manectric thought bitterly. Latios once again appeared, but the continuous effects of being attacked by super-effective moves had greatly weakened him. In one last attempt, a psychic wave of power began to spread from him. Ellie gasped.

"No! Get away, all of you!" she screamed at the Region Pokémon, who stared at her distrustfully like she was crazy. Ellie didn't waste any time trying to convince them, but helped Star to his feet, forcing him to run. Manectric didn't need to be told twice as she too broke into a run beside them, glancing regretfully back at the naïve Poison types. The psychic ring spread further, gaining speed as it grew, and when it finally hit one of the Poison types, they screamed out in pain, and the others immediately began to scream and scatter, trying to get away, scrambling and pushing others out of their way, but none of them dared to follow the same path the three of them had taken.

The trio ran to the edge of the Region, trying to ignore the screams, and into… nothing. Outside of the Region, there appeared to be nothing but endless sand and dirt. None of them seemed to notice this.

Ellie crashed into the ground breathing hard, and Manectric saw her eyes glistening with anger. "I… I should have tried harder… I could have saved them…" She pounded the sand underneath her with one paw repeatedly, gnashing her teeth. "So much death… So pointless…"

Manectric shook her head, feeling the deep guilt she always had felt so often rise up again within her. Star wouldn't meet any of their eyes, being the one who was least used to death, but Manectric could tell that he too grieved.

"It's just… so wrong…" Ellie muttered. "This is my fault for being so careless…"

"It isn't your fault," Star said quietly.

Manectric nodded, but she was unable to find any words to say to comfort the distraught Eevee. She didn't need to.

Ellie straightened, but Manectric could see that she was trying almost too hard. "I have tracked down where Uxie resides a while back, just so we would have the information, but I never thought I would be searching for it again. It's close to here. But…" she trailed off, staring into the sandy area confusedly. "This doesn't seem right…"

"Correct, child. This is not the same. Although, at the same time, it is exactly as it was yesterday, or years back, and it will remain the same tomorrow." They all turned to look at who had spoken.

"Uxie," Ellie breathed.

"Alas, the Regions are growing unstable. And because of it, the illusion we all live in is beginning to break apart."

"Illusion?" Star asked.

"One century ago, Leader cast an everlasting illusion over us all, with the help of Palkia, and I broke it, if only for a second. Now that Palkia is dead, this space is becoming unstable. He was the one who usually took care of these details, but a new Palkia has not risen yet, and it is taking too long. Most of the area outside of each Region is exactly the same, endless sand. If you even look carefully, you might see the remains of destroyed buildings from a century back. Because of what I had seen then, and what I know, Leader cast me out. My sisters, the fools they were, followed me."

Manectric looked confused. "You can see?"

Ellie quickly cut in. "What happened to Palkia?"

"He was killed. Choked to death by Leader after the Ninety-Eighth Games when his power was taken too far."

Ellie took a deep breath, steeling herself, then said, "So you know what is happening around us, and the destruction the Authorities have lain over us."

"Of course I do."

"My name is Ellie. This is Star and Manectric. We… we have come for your aid."

Uxie looked almost amused. "Nicknames. I have not heard one in a century."

Ellie ignored the rogue's words. "Please, I beg of you, help us."

Uxie frowned, and flicked one of her tails almost angrily. "I have sought to have nothing to do with Leader ever again."

"But this place, our world will be destroyed if we don't do anything! Don't you understand the importance of this? Everyone else may die!" Manectric growled. Sand blew over their feet, low to the ground.

Uxie frowned even more deeply, but she looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I may consider it if you prove to me your knowledge and that you are worth helping. Answer my questions—but answer incorrectly, and I shall deem you unworthy and forget you ever were here in front of me."

Star looked a little surprised, but he didn't say anything when Manectric gave him a strange look.

"Now tell me…" Uxie leaned forward as if sharing a deep secret. "…What is my favorite color? One answer each."

Ellie stared.

Manectric stared.

Star stared.

"What?" Manectric asked, positive she'd heard incorrectly.

Uxie sighed impatiently. "What is my favorite color?"

"Royal purple," Star said, blinking.

Uxie looked surprised. "Why yes… how you could know…" She shook herself, then asked, "Who are my sisters?"

"Uxie and Mesprit, but you consider Shaymin a very close friend, enough to be your sister," Star once again answered. The other two Pokémon stared at him. He shot them a look back that clearly said, _What?_

"Correct… I may have to think of much harder questions…" Uxie muttered. "Alright, who is the victor of the Ninety-Ninth Games?"

"Me," Manectric deadpanned, frowning. Ellie looked like she was ready to burst out laughing.

Uxie made a face. "So fine, you are incredibly knowledgeable. I have no idea of how you are so… but I have several more! Name my favorite distant cousin!"

"You have cousins? But weren't you, Azelf, and Mesprit all lone siblings?" Ellie asked.

"Jirachi," Star said.

"Cor… rect…"

Manectric turned to Star. "How did you know?" He shrugged in response.

Uxie looked slightly disturbed, but continued, "Who do I have a secret crush on?" She smirked, thinking she had them.

"What does this have to do with knowledge?" Manectric demanded, frustrated.

Star once again answered, "You liked Absol last year, when you watched the Games."

Uxie flushed angrily. "How you… how…?"

"You tried to wage a petition to bring back Absol without his lover." He turned to see his companions staring at him. "What, you guys didn't see it? It was all over the news."

"Ahem, I was _in_ the Games? Trying to make sure Gyarados didn't kill me?" Manectric said.

Ellie just shook her head, dumbfounded.

"Fine," Uxie snapped. "One last question: Why do you deem it so necessary to stop the Authorities? What is the reason behind your motives? Why is it that you are trying so hard?"

Manectric shared a nervous look with Ellie. Even Star looked stumped.

"They… they're trying to kill us all. You heard us say that," Manectric argued.

"Yes, but why is it so important?" Uxie examined one of her small hands. "This has nothing to do with you. If you stay put, we're less likely to die sooner."

Ellie stepped towards the rogue, anger lit in her eyes. "I fight to save us all. I want peace. So what if I die sooner than I should? I would have left my mark. These Pokémon might even be saved."

"If we didn't help them… there would be no point in living without anyone or anything else, would there?" Star added.

Now, Uxie smiled, floating back a little. "Truly noble words," she murmured.

"Please, Uxie," Manectric tried once more.

Uxie dipped her head. "I shall aid you, when the time comes. That was truly the one question I wanted answered."

Star frowned. "Then what were those other questions for?"

Uxie hovered in the air, looking amused one again. "Simply because I could. I was just surprised you knew them all." Star shrugged, embarrassed. Uxie's face grew stony again however. "I am much more agreeable with than my sisters. If you really seek their aid, I feel their methods are much more deadly than my own. Especially for Mesprit. She is… hard to understand sometimes."

Ellie looked relieved. "Thank you. We actually seek all the rogues."

Now Uxie looked alarmed. "All? You will die if you even attempt to speak with Rayquaza. Surely, you've watched the Games?"

"I was _in_ the Games," Manectric muttered. The other two nodded almost nervously.

"Rayquaza is much more powerful than your previous adversary, Manectric. Gyarados. Remember him? Rayquaza was proud of him for some reason. Said he was the finest out of all you lot. When Gyarados was killed, Rayquaza was angry, claiming there was no good and powerful Pokémon left."

"What about Arceus?" Star asked.

Uxie paused. "Rayquaza… was a big follower of Arceus. Took his job in the ozone layer very seriously, you see? But when Arceus left, telling them all that this world was not worth saving… Rayquaza began to believe that too… and you see what it did? It's similar to the Game's effects on the mind. Rayquaza lost all sanity, and tried to destroy the Center. After he was sedated, Leader cast him out. Rayquaza never bothered to go back."

There was a silence as Uxie finished. Then the rogue continued—

"You seek my sisters, and I can tell you where they are, point you in the right direction. Azelf. She hides—"

Suddenly, the Psychic type let out a cry of pain, and fell out of the air. She crashed into the sand, and struggled to get back up. Star looked almost horrified.

"Uxie? What is it?" Ellie asked anxiously.

The Knowledge Pokémon looked up, and even with her closed eyes, she radiated a deep sense of despair. "The one you fought… He… he was just killed."

Once again, there was a thick silence.

"What?" Star asked, horrified. "I – I swear, we couldn't have injured him so much that he—!"

"No," Uxie panted, holding up one hand. "This is not your doing." She shook her head sadly. "I do not know who, but someone has just killed Latios. I…" She coughed, crimson staining the sand and blowing away. "Every Legendary Pokémon, Authority or rogue… we are connected through deep roots, those that Arceus set himself. We… always sense death among us. We know exactly who it was, and when they die."

"But… you hate them… don't you…?" Manectric asked.

"Hate them…? Uxie laughed, but it sounded hollow. "No. I hate what they are trying to do, and I hate what they believe is right. But I do not hate them. It's far too late for hate to overcome my kinship with them."

Ellie took a deep breath. "Where can we find your sisters? Please…"

"Azelf lives the closest to me. She made her place near the springs by the Grass Region. Mesprit… it's hard to tell. Mesprit is a bit of a free spirit, similarly to Suicune. But unlike Suicune… Mesprit is… she can be cruel." Uxie lifted back into the sky, although the remorse did not leave her voice.

"But… can you tell us where she would most likely be?"

"Mesprit's home is near the Ice Region, but I cannot guarantee you will find her."

"One more thing…" Manectric padded over to the rogue. "How might you suggest we defeat Leader?"

For once, Uxie did not seem to know. She shook her head solemnly. "Leader cannot be defeated easily. While he or she may not have loyalty anymore, they still control the citizens with fear."

"Fear that should be abolished," Star muttered angrily, his eyes flickering. Ellie pressed against him in warning.

"Yes, true. But say you do defeat them. Then what?"

Manectric already knew the answer. "Then we finally have peace. We'll find a way to bring back the human population. A way to bring back true happiness."

Uxie looked thoughtful. "And if you do not?"

"Then we will all be destroyed." Manectric's claws knead the sand beneath her paws. "And no one will be left to save anyone."

Ellie frowned at her words, but nodded.

Uxie dipped her head. "I wish you good luck. Night is falling, and you can probably take refuge in the Poison Region, as there aren't very many survivors left."

"Latios… killed them all, didn't he…?" Star asked.

Uxie nodded. "Slaughtered them," she confirmed. "And most of them had no idea what was really going on."

"It isn't fair…" Ellie muttered.

"Oh, Manectric can tell you all about fairness, if that is what you want. I know, and more importantly, _she_ knows just how _fair_ the Games and the one who control it can be." Sarcasm literally dripped from Uxie's voice like honey. "Now then, I suggest you go back to where you came from, and hide, before they come back before the other one comes through for the nightly patrol."

"Other one?" Ellie's expression darkened.

"The sister of the one who was killed. Latias. Latios flies through all the Regions in day, and Latias flies through all the Regions in night. She won't be very happy when she finds out about her brother's death."

"But—that wasn't our fault!" Manectric protested.

"Oh, I know," Uxie continued, sounding tired. "But she doesn't, and Leader would be perfectly happy with her suspicions as it would hinder or eliminate threats."

"But—" she tried again.

"Go, quickly, and hide yourselves; pray to Arceus that she will not find you. Only once have I ever witnessed Latias's anger, and I am not willing to witness it again."

Without another word, she vanished.

"Good riddance," Star said quietly. "What should we do?" He looked at Ellie.

Ellie shook her head, but said, her voice heavy with reluctance, "Back to the Poison Region. We will go back through the tunnels."

"But… What if we happen across some of the survivors?" Manectric asked. She was worried. Worried of what might happen if they met one. "What would we do or say?"

"We can't do anything for them…" Ellie murmured. "It's too late. For now, we just need to get back into that tunnel, and we're safe for tonight."

They trekked back into the city quietly. Most of the citizens that had lived there lay dead on the streets, staring out through eyes that would never see again.

"I wish we could've helped them," Manectric murmured.

"There are still some… but…" Star looked pained as he caught sight of a mother Nidoqueen wailing over the death of her child. She whirled around as they came near and saw them, but she made no move towards them. Her eyes reflected horror, hatred, and fear, and she cradled the tiny Nidoran in her arms, backing away, still keeping them locked in her gaze until they were out of sight.

"They hate us," Ellie stated sadly. "They hate us."

Manectric shook her head. _Things like this have happened before. But have they ever in reality? Outside of the Games? _"We… we just need to get back—"

She froze as she rounded the corner, then shoved Ellie and Star back with her body as fast as she could, ignoring their cries of protest.

"What… what is it?" Ellie whispered.

"Latias. She's here."

**XXX**

Latias was worried about her brother. She hadn't been able to make a connection with him and ask where he was at the moment. He left in the morning, promising to play with her later on before she had to tend to her own duties at night. But where was he? Liar.

Then again, she had felt that deep stab of pain that marked the death of another Legendary just a few hours ago. She could only hope that it was one of those stupid rogues.

She huffed angrily as she flew out of the Psychic Region. How did she get stuck with the stupid job?

Okay… next… next was Poison, right? She desperately wished that Latios were there, helping her and guiding her as she flew. He would always stay with her at night to help with the patrol.

She hummed to herself until the Poison Region came into view, then ceased her humming as she neared. The Region was typically rowdy and bustling with activity at night. Where was everyone? She puffed her cheeks in annoyance as another thought crossed her mind. Latios better not be playing with them instead of her!

She flew in, still marveling at the silence. There probably wasn't anything wrong. She didn't really get why Leader ordered them to hunt for rogues or rebels that were hiding in the Regions. Nobody stupid enough would do that.

_"__But that's just what they want us to think,"_ Leader had replied, chuckling. Their voice sent shivers down her spine. She continued replaying the memories of that afternoon in her head until she rounded one building and saw a broken body lying on the pavement. Her happiness evaporated and her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she slowly approached them, praying it was not who she thought it was.

"Brother?" she whispered. She flew down and her worst fears were confirmed. Before her, Latios's still form lay there. "Brother, wake up. You promised to play with me…" She nudged him, but he didn't stir.

"Brother, come on… This isn't funny…" Another nudge. She kept expecting him to pop up suddenly, laughing, and tell her it was just a joke.

Deep dread settled in her, mixing with the worry and anger she was already feeling. "Brother! Brother, please!" Latias shook him and his blank, empty gaze met hers. Tears filled her gaze, and she let out a heart-breaking wail, hugging Latios's body in her arms. "You can't l-leave me!"

Her body shook with horror and disbelief. _No! No! No! This isn't happening!_

"L-Lady…" a terrified voice met her ears, and she whirled around, dark anger boiling up. A weak Nidoqueen was there.

"Did you do this?" Latias demanded.

Nidoqueen shook her head quickly. "N-no… But there was… there were rebels that were here who fought him, who killed him. They were responsible for the destruction of the Poison Region."

Disbelief and horror washed through the Eon Pokémon, and she let out a scream of fury. "Who?" she wailed. "Who killed my brother? Who committed this crime?"

"There were three, Lady. A Quilava, a Manectric, and a silver Eevee. They were here, and they were the ones who stole your brother from you," Nidoqueen continued.

_They stole him from me! They took my brother! They need to die!_ Latias nodded miserably, but a dark look crossed her face as Nidoqueen ducked away shyly from her gaze. "You may go," she hissed, and Nidoqueen scrambled away.

_Latios, why?_

**XXX**

Manectric watched as the Nidoqueen scurried away after telling the obvious lie she did. She was worried now. Latias was angry and worried at her brother's death. Did the Center not tell her of it though? Did they really want to keep it from her? Or did they just not know?

"What now?" Star whispered, so that Latias didn't hear. "We need to pass this road to get back in the tunnels, and Latias is obviously out for our blood now. Ellie, is there another way?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, only through here. There is another way around, but it was destroyed by that psychic ring Latios used earlier. I saw it."

"Oh…" Star looked troubled.

Manectric frowned. "We might be able to wait her out… she's bound to leave eventually, right?"

"Eventually, but by then, Authorities will be swarming the place," Ellie said darkly. "And then we'd be done for."

Latias didn't move, only sobbing at her brother's side.

Manectric tread her claws anxiously. "How long do you think we have?"

"Probably two hours at most. See, Latios patrols all through the day, twice through each Region, and Latias takes over for the third round. The Authorities are probably wondering why Latios isn't back, and will soon send others after Latias. Then again, it's still possible they don't care about what happened here, and will ignore it."

"Did… did they see what happened to the Electric Region?" Star asked nervously.

"They probably ordered it," Manectric growled.

"But do they—Latias, Latios, and others—know it?"

Ellie shook her head sadly. "Probably not. If anything, they've wiped the Electric Region from their minds."

"So they're just going to ignore what really happened?" Manectric burst out. She froze as a sudden eerie silence fell over them. Latias had stopped crying, and had most likely heard her.

"Who's there?" Latias asked, her voice high and shrill. She floated into the air, letting go of her brother's body regretfully. "I heard you, and I hear you now."

Ellie had a look of sheer terror on her face, but her voice was steady as she spoke. "Run."

"What—?" Star was abruptly cut off as Ellie dashed out and tried to make her way past Latias, when the Eon Authority let out a cry of realization.

"YOU!" she shrieked. "You and those other two—!" Manectric and Star made a run for it, following Ellie, but Latias flew in front of them, blocking their path. "You killed him! You killed my brother!" she wailed.

"It wasn't us!" Manectric retorted, but Latias's mind was set. She lunged forward, her claws flashing, and Manectric felt searing pain run across her cheek, and stumbled back. Near her, Star cried out in pain, and she blindly lunged for him, pushing him so that he wasn't in the middle of the fight.

Manectric's eyes darted down to see her left cheek running with blood from three gashes just under her eye. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears as Latias once again struck, attempting to claw her sides out. She dodged the first strike, drawing on past experience, but the second blow caught her in the chest, and sent her flying. She gasped in pain, her vision swaying, as Latias closed in.

"No!" A dark orb pulsing with energy was shot at Latias, nailing her in the back as Manectric got up dizzily, Star running over to help aid her.

"Ellie'll distract her. We need to open up the tunnels and get in," he hissed urgently, "Ellie'll follow."

Manectric nodded, watching with horrified eyes as Ellie leaped onto the Eon Pokémon's back, sinking her teeth into Latias's neck and drawing more blood. Both Pokémon crashed into the ground, screeching, and Manectric realized with a start that Star suddenly wasn't next to her anymore. She whirled around to see Star leap into the fray, and heard Latias's angry scream of protest.

Her coat sparked anxiously, not wanting to join, but not wanting to leave at the same time… but she still felt guilty about just standing there. Tears filled her eyes. It couldn't be like last time. It couldn't. _Please Arceus…_

But then she remembered something Absol had said to her, just before he leaped into the waters. She hadn't believed him then, and she'd thought she'd never heard what she did. But now, his words seemed more than ever true:

_"__Arceus has abandoned us!" he sneered. "All of them, Authorities, the Center—they all claim Arceus watches over us, protects us! But they're wrong! He left us to rot in the Games! The day I follow the path of Arceus is the day Leader and the Authorities step down and die!"_

Yes. She'd thought it'd been a trick of the wind, that he'd never really said that… but now she clearly remembered every detail. Was it possible she just couldn't accept it until now? Or maybe he was just so upset at the loss of Leafeon…

"Manectric, what are you doing?" Star yelled, and with a start, Manectric noticed Ellie had fallen unconscious and Star was holding Latias back with a Fire Spin. "Get Ellie! The tunnels should be close!"

Manectric stepped towards them, forcing her legs to stop shaking. Why? After all these years… she was still afraid. Manectric grabbed Ellie by the scruff of her neck and swung her onto her back, running before Latias could have another chance to attack.

"The tunnels…" Ellie breathed, her voice weak. Manectric felt weak with relief, but kept running.

She rounded a corner, saw the flash of the screen barrier, and dashed to it. She skipped to a halt, and Ellie rolled off her back, trying to get to the Barrier, her paws clawing desperately for contact, but to no avail. Heart pounding, Manectric set her own paw firmly against the screen, praying that what Ellie had said was true, but a powerful blast of psychic energy hit her square on the back, and she slipped, her body hitting the screen hard. Manectric whirled around, and a thin projectile made of even more psychic energy hit the place where Manectric's neck had just been. Her eyes widened in horror as Latias flew into view, Star limp in her grip. Ellie let out a moan of agony as her friend fell from the Eon Pokémon's grip and tumbled on the broken ground.

Latias had a look of pure fury on her face, and she screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! ALL OF YOU!"

"N-No, Latias—," Manectric tried. The lower half of her body felt paralyzed, but the Barrier… it was so close… She stretched out her paw towards it, trying to make contact like Ellie had been earlier. The paralysis was wearing off. "Ellie, do you think you can get to Star and force him into the tunnel? Then follow?"

She looked reproachful and glowered angrily at Manectric. "Yes, of course I can—But that could hurt him! Do you think I would really—?"

"Would it kill him?" Manectric shot back, her eyes shooting back and forth between Ellie and Latias, who was charging up a much larger ball of energy that was glowing faintly with white mist. "Because if you can't, we're all dead!"

Ellie bit her lip, but struggled to her feet, defeat evident in her eyes, and stumbled over to Star, weak on one leg. "Fine," she said bitterly.

Manectric lunged towards the barrier, striking it with one paw, and felt loud pounding in her ears as the Barrier flashed and dissipated into nothing. "Now!" Manectric cried, but Ellie didn't throw Star yet. She pressed her forehead against his, whispering something, then grabbed his scruff in her teeth with difficulty, and tossed him into Manectric, sending them both into the tunnels just as the blast from Latias struck where Manectric had just been standing. Annoyance mixed with the fear she was feeling. Did Ellie hit her on purpose? But at the same time, that had just saved Manectric's life. She tumbled into the tunnel, landing awkwardly on her side in pain.

Latias screamed in fury, angered that her powerful attack had missed, and began to fly full speed towards the tunnel entrance.

"Ellie, get over here!" Manectric yelled, willing her to run faster. Smoke and dust swirled over the tunnel entrance, obscuring her vision, and she squinted through to try and see the Eevee. Then there was a silver flash, and Ellie crashed into the tunnel next to Manectric, coughing, her eyes dark and heavy with exhaustion. The Barrier resealed itself, and a split second later, Latias crashed into it, crying out in pain as her speed backfired, rebounding the strength she'd used to fly faster, and she fell back, anger and pain, as well as deep remorse in her eyes. One of her arms hung limp at her side from her collision.

"You'll never get away with this!" Latias cried, her voice trembling. She shot more psychic blasts at the Barrier, but even as it flashed dangerously, it never broke. "Arceus help me, I will hunt you down, all of you, and kill you as you have killed my brother!"

The words were fuzzy in Manectric's mind, and as she blearily watched the enraged Latias fly off, she felt her eyes grow heavy, and her vision swayed as she crashed to the ground by her two companions.

**A/N- Been a while since I left off on a chapter with a character blacking out. Last time I did was... two, three years back? I dunno, seems a little cliched. Then again, it's kinda reasonable in my opinion.**

**More action, murder and destruction ahead! Then again, you should be expecting that by now.**

**So, ****thoughts?**


	4. Ally

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Ally**

Manectric blinked darkness from her eyes and forced herself to her feet. Her body felt sore all over and caked blood covered her cheek. To her left, she made out the faint glow of the Barrier, still holding strong. But they were too close to it. It was too dangerous.

"Ellie? Star?" she called. She peered into the darkness and was relieved to make out their two forms lying on the ground. They were weak, but alive. She went over to Ellie's body and prodded her gently. The Eevee shifted uncomfortably.

"Leafeon… mother… don't leave me… not yet…" Ellie muttered. She flung out one claw suddenly, catching Manectric across her already wounded cheek, and her eyes suddenly flew open. She rolled onto her feet, tense, then blinked as she saw Manectric, wincing as she rubbed her sore cheek. "Manectric…? Oh, I'm sorry! Did I do that…?"

"It's fine. Really," Manectric said. Star groaned as he got to his feet, his flames lighting the walls of the tunnel.

"Are we dead?" he asked dizzily.

Ellie cracked a small smile. "We made it."

"So where to next?" Manectric asked, still trying to shake away the dizziness she felt in her head. "Azelf? Uxie said Azelf was near the Grass Region."

"Yes, but we don't know a way out that leads to the Grass Region…" Ellie murmured quietly, her brows furrowed in frustration. "She did say the Grass Region was near the Poison already, but…" She glanced outside the screen barrier. "I'm not sure if we should go back out…"

"We're going to have to eventually," Star pointed out.

Ellie was silent, but Manectric nudged her softly. "Is there another way out that's still near the Grass Region, except not here?"

Ellie's frown deepened. "If we tried, it would take too long."

"So Poison Region it is?" Manectric could see Ellie struggling with the decision, but she nodded.

Once again, they left the safety of the tunnels. It was day, and the sun shone brightly. But the Region remained silent.

Ellie fell behind this time, so Manectric took the lead out of the Region, tracing back their steps from yesterday. It wasn't hard. All she had to do was follow the path of destruction, where large sections of the street had been torn up and broken down to rubble, and buildings crashed down around them. Latios's body had been removed, most likely by Latias. At the edge of the Region, she finally turned to Ellie, who hadn't spoken in a while.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I just can't watch you guys risk your lives for this…" Ellie said quietly. Her eyes were full of pain. "You could die…"

Now Star walked over to her. "We chose this. We're going to see it through. Come on, let's go."

**XXX**

"This… it isn't exactly dust and sand like the other," Star muttered.

They were outside of the Grass Region, but it was not vast and empty like the Poison Region outskirts, but lush and filled with greenery.

"The Grass Region is one of the Power Regions. Remember that they are one of four Regions who have more faith in the Authorities than most. Even though they too are wavering, they won't let go of that faith as easily," Manectric said. She frowned, remembering the cocky and arrogant Grass types, Grovyle and Simisage. She never exactly learned who killed most of them, so she didn't know how they died.

"Right, so the springs, right?" Ellie asked. She looked around. I don't see—"

A new voice interrupted her. "Just follow that trail of Oran bushes and take a left. Not that hard to find the springs then."

They whirled around, not seeing anything. "Who's there?" Manectric demanded.

"Tsk, they're always so suspicious, even after offered help," he continued. "Look up, you idiots."

Manectric bristled, but looked up to see a light blue Pokémon with wavy purple mane extending down his back, resting on a thick branch overhead. "Who are you?"

Ellie nudged her hard. "He's Suicune."

Suicune laughed, jumping down from his branch. He walked over to them, peering closely. "Yes, I am. It does not surprise me, that you do not know. Most do not remember me."

"Suicune…" Manectric sweatdropped. "I'm sorry."

He smirked. "Just another day in a rogue's life. So, tell me, why do you seek Azelf? Are you perhaps working for the Authorities? Or perhaps you are simply blind fools?" Suicune stopped a short distance away, still keeping them locked in his piercing gaze.

A low warning growl rumbled from Star's throat, but Manectric flicked a paw at him to stay quiet. "We seek all rogues. Our world may be destroyed soon, Suicune. We, even the blind Pokémon in their safe homes now, need help. I ask you: can you aid us?"

Suicune looked bored. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Star asked.

"I am a rogue," Suicune said proudly, holding his head high in the air. "I am free."

The three of them stared at him in silence. Then Star said, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I am free, and therefore unbound by law or will to aid you. Besides, if you plan to attack the Center, I'm afraid that's a death mission—suicide! No, I am not going to risk that," Suicune replied easily, one of his tail ribbons flicking at them irritably as if they were some pesky children.

"Of all the incompetent and arrogant—," Ellie began, her ears low and flat to her head.

"What?" Suicune asked, eyeing her dangerously. He smirked. "Yes, true. My brothers and I are all arrogant to some extent. We get it from Ho-oh. It got annoying, having to serve a bird that only serves to make rainbows appear out of the sky, and to be honest, all he would talk about was double rainbows and happiness, and occasionally, quadruple rainbows—"

Manectric bristled. "You are a fool."

Suicune sneered at her, heavy silence weighing down over them all. "No more than you, dear."

"He won't help," Star cut in before any more insults could get thrown around. "Let's just find Azelf. We haven't got all day."

"No, you haven't," Suicune agreed. "I will admit; I'm curious as to how long you can last against the Authorities. I'll come with you."

"What? No," Manectric snapped.

"Whether you like it or not," Suicune said, smirking.

Manectric growled, mentally running through all her options in her head. _One, we could stay here all day bickering. Two, agree and subject ourselves to Mr. Egotistical. Three, drop kick him the hell—_

"Fine," Ellie said quickly, annoyed.

"What?" Star complained.

"Good," Suicune said victoriously, obviously pleased. "By the way, the springs were right there." He pushed aside one of the Oran bushes so they could see the crystal springs in front of them.

Star snarled in frustration. "YOU INSUFFERABLE—!"

"Let's go," Manectric interrupted, wanting to get it over with.

"No need," an annoyed voice said. Azelf was hovering in the air above them, her arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed down at them. "You lot were so noisy, I heard you all the way from down there." She motioned to the springs.

Suicune snickered. "Azelf, what a surprise."

"Shut it," Azelf snapped. "I heard you all talking about me, so what is it?"

"They want you to help them march against Leader in a possible suicide mission," Suicune said.

Manectric opened her mouth to protest, but Azelf said, "Fine, fine, call for me and I'll be there. Just don't bother me with anything else until then." Then she floated away. There was an awkward silence.

"I thought Uxie said she was more easily agreeable with than Azelf or Mesprit," Star finally said, blinking.

"She did…" Ellie said, nodding slowly.

Suicune laughed at their expressions. "Azelf's in a bad mood, but when that happens, she typically will agree to anything unknowingly. Thing is, she already said she would, so there's no backing out of it now. Legendary's word."

"We can hold her to that?" Manectric asked.

Suicune nodded. "See why I didn't agree?"

"No," Star deadpanned.

"Well no matter. You'd better get going if you want to reach Mesprit before the sun falls and Latias comes through again." Suicune began to pad off without them, and they hurried to catch up.

Manectric eyed him suspiciously. "You know where Mesprit is?"

"Somebody tipped her off to expect visitors, so she's staying in her home for now," he replied.

"Who?" Star asked.

Suicune shrugged. "Probably one of her sisters, I'd guess. Those three have a closer bond than most, and can communicate through telepathy with each other at any distance."

Ellie sighed. "Where to to get to the Ice Region?" she asked.

"Well, travelling above ground, you'll need to get through the Grass Region. It's the closest way, unless you like drowning."

"Drowning?" Star looked pale.

"You can either go through the Region, go under the Region in the flooded tunnel below that, or you can just give up now. Save me the trouble of going with you."

"You're the one who decided to come along," Manectric growled.

Suicune looked thoughtful. "That I did. But now you hold me to my word, so I can't leave you pitiful fools."

The three of them were silent. Then—

"Okay, say we didn't hold you to your word?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, I'm _bound_ to it. Sorry." Suicune smirked, and didn't look all that sorry.

Manectric silently fumed but followed Ellie as she spun, heading towards the Grass Region. Suicune followed at the rear.

After a few minutes of walking, Star poked Ellie. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Disguise ourselves," she said, "Or sneak past, but I doubt the Grass Region will be easy to get through that way."

Manectric frowned. "How, exactly, will we disguise ourselves then?"

"You can leave that to me," Suicune offered. "But if you want me to disguise all of you, then you'll have to hurry. My own illusory powers are not powerful like Palkia's, Uxie's or most Psychic types and Zoroark. But I can hold it for an hour and half at most. If you think you can make it in that time, then I can use that power. It is easy for myself to pass through and I can hold my illusion for much longer than if it were for all of us, but I believe I can do this for you, if you are willing."

Manectric opened her mouth to make a protest, but didn't say anything. Grudgingly, she could make sense of what Suicune was saying. Assuming he wasn't lying about his skills, they could try, and might be able to get through the Region without conflict.

"Are you sure you can hold your illusion over us that long?" Star asked.

Suicune nodded. "But you need to hurry. You can try to travel along the edge, but that might take too long, and there are tough thorn barriers surrounding the Region, leaving only one way in and one way out, and around the Region, in the outskirts, are mazes of forests so dense that even I would not dare try to travel through. You could try to cut them down, but even you three would not have the strength to go through all the way. Some have tried, and I have never seen them come back out. You could also try running all the way around, but at the midpoint, there is a steel wall on the inner side, the edge of the Center… and the other side is only water."

"How long would this outskirt path take though?" Manectric asked hopefully.

"Too long," Suicune replied. For once, he didn't have that hint of arrogance in his voice. "It is nearly impossible."

"So we have to go through the Region?" Star asked.

Suicune nodded. "Straight through. The Grass Region is vast, so hurry."

Ellie finally nodded. "It'll work."

"How are you so sure?" Star questioned.

"There's no other way, unless you have an alternate way of travelling underwater?" Ellie directed her question to Suicune, who frowned.

"It's like a large network of crisscrossing pipes, and I will admit, while I am an expert guide under there, it's… dangerous now," he said.

Manectric gave him a look. "Dangerous, how?"

He growled, his smooth features now distorted by the snarl on his face. "I will not speak of such."

Ellie thought for a moment. "Would it be safer to travel by night, or does it not make a difference?"

Suicune's snarl disappeared. "Assuming Latias still is doing her nightly duties, it's safer now," he replied, giving them a look. _He knows._

"Okay, so now then," Star said.

"Oh, yes," Suicune said, padding over to them and resting his chin on each of their foreheads. Manectric flinched away first, but he gave her a look and she complied.

A few seconds later, her stepped back and grinned. "I'm always pleased with the outcome," he said. "You, Leafeon," he nodded to Ellie, who looked speechless. "You, Bayleef," he said to Manectric. She looked down at her feet which looked bright yellow and stubby.

Finally, he turned to Star. "You—"

"WHAT THE HECK AM I?" Star growled, clearly annoyed. He looked pink, with two green weed-like things sticking out of his head. His form flickered, and Manectric was able to clearly see his original form for only a split second.

"—are a Hoppip," Suicune finished, clearly pleased. "As for me, they'll see me as nothing but thin air. I'll go ahead."

Star fumed, but it was hard to take him seriously when his mouth was permanently frozen into a blank smile, with empty eyes staring forward. Manectric and Suicune suppressed a laugh, but there was a giggle from Ellie, before she killed her smile.

"We should go now," she said awkwardly, nodding to the Grass Region, trying to avoid looking at Star. The Hoppip.

**XXX**

Ellie was sure how to feel about travelling while looking like… well, like her deceased sister. She didn't feel any different, but she _did_ look like Leafeon. And because of that, it almost felt like a personal slap to the face. Really? Of all Pokémon, why a Leafeon? It just made Ellie want to scream in frustration.

She led her companions to the edge of the Region, then walked in, keeping her pace brisk. With luck, they'd be able to all make it without any contact.

"Hey, I think Suicune ditched us," Manectric's voice reached Ellie's ears and she flicked her tail irritably.

Ellie stopped and turned to face the battle-scarred Pokémon. She could only imagine what horrors Manectric truly faced in the Games. "Well, he probably just ran off ahead," Ellie assured. "It would be just like him, from what I could tell."

Star walked beside Ellie, Suicune's illusion only portraying him as a floating Hoppip.

"Do you know your way around?" he asked. She loved that voice, but didn't let anything show on her face.

She turned, meeting Star's eyes. "I've been here before, remember?" she gave a small smile.

"Ellie, Star, stop," Manectric called out warningly.

Ellie snapped her attention back to what was before her, and froze, Star copying her actions and staring in shock. Manectric walked up to them, stopping next to them.

"I thought Latias was only going to come through at night?" Manectric asked, sounding confused. Ellie cursed their bad luck. In front of them, Latias was flying around, questioning other citizens, but even further ahead was a still body, green and white, with rose petals surrounding it.

Latias noticed the three of them and floated over. Star stiffened at Ellie's side, but she shot a warning glance at him.

"You three! Have you heard of or seen three rogue Pokémon? A Manectric, a Quilava, and a silver Eevee?" she called. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her wings hung at her sides.

_She doesn't know! The illusion worked._ Ellie shook her head. "I'm sorry Lady," she said, forcing her voice slightly higher and mimicking the way the Nidoqueen had spoken with Latias the other day. "We have not seen or heard of them. May I ask what has happened here?" She prayed that the illusion would hold long enough that she could figure out what was going on here.

Latias's eyes hardened. "Most likely those Pokémon's doing," she growled. "They murder in cold blood. First the Poison Region, and now they have killed a family here, in the Grass Region…" Latias shifted to the side so they could see a Roserade, Roselia, and Budew lying in a crater in the ground, dead.

Manectric looked horrified, but didn't say anything, just casting a questioning glance at Ellie and Star that seemed to say, _what are you doing, man? We have to go._

"My brother died because of them," Latias said sadly, her voice breaking. Ellie felt a pang of sorrow, looking at the Eon Pokémon, then shoved that feeling down. _She's with my enemy._

"Well, we must be going, Lady," Manectric spoke.

"Where to?" Latias asked.

"We're visiting a friend of ours. And I'm sure they'd need to be told of this," Manectric lied.

Latias waved them off. "Of course, of course… everyone must be alerted about these murders…" she said solemnly. Saying that, she rose into the air, circled the Grass Region several times, then sped off towards the next region.

Ellie let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. "That. Was close."

Manectric also let out a low breath. "So now that this path is blocked, now what?"

"I don't know," Ellie admitted, her voice coming out stronger than she felt. She was panicking. On the inside. "Based on our cameras, this is the only way through, unless we want to turn around and take a path that is too long, as Suicune had said. And only Star can… well fly, except that he really can't…" Her heart pounded as her brows furrowed in frustration. She could feel each pound that echoed in her ears, filling her head with that constant pain again.

_"__How long?" _she'd asked.

_"__Three months."_

She was nearing the end of her second month since she'd asked that fatal question that she'd been so afraid to before.

"Could we try climbing the sides of the buildings… then jumping roof to roof?" Manectric suggested.

Ellie eyed the sturdy walls of the buildings of the Grass Region, layered with thick flat leaves over the smooth surface of healthy green vines intertwining to create a thick wall, a barricade of sorts.

"Yes," Ellie said, relieved to feel her head clearing. "That'll work. Try to stay somewhat out of sight though."

"What about the illusions?" Star asked.

Ellie thought for a moment. "They'll probably just show us climbing. Star, you'll probably look like you're just floating up the sides." A short mental image of a smiling Hoppip slowly floating up the side of one of the buildings made Ellie smile-cough for a second.

Star glared at her mutinously, but didn't say anything. They all headed for the backside of one of the buildings, then Ellie sprang up, her claws unsheathing and hooking into the interlaced vines. With little effort, she pulled herself up and hooked her hind claws into the wall as well, then flicked her tail for Star and Manectric to follow her.

She heard shuffling as Manectric hit the wall behind her, albeit slightly more clumsily, and began to follow her. Ellie slowed her breathing, then pulled herself up further. _Claw, claw, pull,_ she remembered, pulling herself up onto the roof. Then bitterness flowed over her. _Stop thinking about him. No matter how much advice he gave to survive, how much he may have cared, that doesn't change the fact that he left. Right after announcing my death. Ha._

Ellie pulled herself onto the roof, then helped Manectric and Star up. She looked at Manectric. "Have you done something like this before?"

Manectric's gaze clouded. "It's not that different from scaling the trees in the Arena so long ago. It's hard to forget what you learn in there."

Ellie didn't question her any more, then turned to the various routes over the rooftops before her. Her mind quickly looked over all possible routes, roadblocks, and possible threats, scouting the best route for them. She then slid down the side of the roof silently, then bounded off over the heads of unsuspecting citizens, landing perfectly on the next roof overhead.

"Hey, didn't you die?"

Startled, her composure shattered, and Ellie looked around, her eyes landing on a Bulbasaur. He frowned.

"Wait, no, you're probably a different one. Sorry," he mumbled, suddenly dozing off.

Star landed next to her, his Quilava form visible for a second before reverting back to the illusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. _Leafeon. He thought I was Leafeon._

Ellie shook her head just as Manectric skidded to a stop a few feet from them. "Nothing. Follow me."

They kept leaping from roof to roof in silence, until Star said, "I can see the other side now. We're almost there."

Ellie nodded, preparing to make one final jump, then to slide down and leave the Grass Region. Midleap, she suddenly felt the terrible pounding in her head again, and panicked. She hit the roof hard, her legs falling out from under her, and there was a small yelp of surprise from inside the home. Ellie swore under her breath, scrambling to her feet, yet feeling way too dizzy. Manectric was instantly there, supporting one side of her, and Star on the other.

"Ellie!" Manectric hissed. "What's wrong?"

Ellie knew what was wrong. She knew, but she didn't want to. She hated that these painful headaches were becoming all the more frequent. But still, she smiled bitterly, taking slow, deep breaths. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Star growled, looking unexpectedly furious for some reason. "You need help."

Panic arose in Ellie, and she steadily got to her feet. "No, I don't."

Voices came from inside the home. "I swear! I heard something on our roof!"

"Pipe down. It was nothing."

"But—!"

Then, out of nowhere, a Flamethrower shot out, burning several rooftops, which caught fire easily, and there were screams. Manectric tensed, her body pricking at the scent of smoke.

"We need to get out. Before our illusions fade and something decides to kill us," she muttered.

"Uh… I think something's already _decided_ to kill us," Star said.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard over the rooftops, and the three of them whirled around. A Cacnea screamed as he bounded off individual roofs, hopping from one to another in his haste to get away from the fire. He crashed into Star and they went tumbling off the roof, landing with a _thud_ on the ground below.

"Star!" Ellie shrieked, horrified.

"Run! Run for your lives!" the Cacnea screamed, immediately popping back up and dashing off to crash into some other poor Pokémon.

Ellie pushed the pain away from her head and hopped down next to Star. He got up, groaning how him being owned by a stupid Cacnea should have been impossible.

"I'm fine," he said, nuzzling Ellie, and relief washed through her.

Manectric came down too. Her voice full of urgency, she said, "We have to go!"

"Can you still run?" Ellie asked.

"I'll have to be able to. That idiot Cacnea still could," he said, annoyed.

They began to run.

**XXX**

He watched them carefully. They were almost there. Good. But this fire…

Already, the Region's best fighters lay defeated on the ground, their bodies burned beyond repair and charred black.

He swore as another Flamethrower covered the Grass Region with flames, and an Oddish cried out in fear as the attacker loomed over him. Unable to take in this destruction anymore, he leapt out from where he hid, shedding his disguise, and slammed into the master of the flames.

**XXX**

They stumbled over the border to the Grass Region, hiding away in the dense forestry, and Manectric sighed, her body relaxing, as their illusions faded away just in time. She looked around, trying to find a familiar blue body that wasn't there. "Where's Suicune?"

Star frowned. "He was supposed to meet us here. But we can't wait for him."

"Right," Ellie nodded, her voice solemn. "We keep going. Only two more rogues."

"We're already close to the Ice Region, so that means we're close to Mesprit," Manectric put in quietly, tearing her eyes away from the flames.

Like a mantra, she repeated, "We have to keep going."

Star nodded, standing and Ellie gritted her teeth, looking away from the deadly fire that threatened them.

**XXX**

Suicune caught Entei by surprise, and the fire canine let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden attack. Shock lit in his eyes for a moment before he realized who was attacking him. Entei threw Suicune off and sneered, "Brother! It's been a long time!" The Oddish Entei had been terrorizing scampered off, tripping over flat surfaces repeatedly in his haste to get away, and screaming his head off… was it a head, or a body…?

Suicune watched the Oddish escape, then turned to Entei. "You and Raikou… How can you live with this? You've become a monster."

They began to circle one another, and Entei let out a bark of laughter, amusement pricking from his coat. "You and your pacifist ways! Don't you see we must rule with an iron fist?"

"Not us, brother, not us. Only Leader truly rules, and you know that."

Entei sneered again. "But you also know as well as I, that if we do not obey, then we die. Isn't it better this way?"

"Terrorizing those lesser than you? Wreaking havoc and destruction?" It was Suicune's turn to laugh. "You two always were sadistic."

Snarling, Entei lunged at Suicune, but the Water Pokémon dodged to one side, and shot a powerful jet of water at him. Caught in the momentum of the lunge, Entei was hit on the side of his body, and twisted back, out of the Hydro Pump's way. He took a few paces back. "You just _had_ to be Water. Water. Not Ice, or Psychic, but Water," he muttered in annoyance.

Suicune smirked, but suddenly a Thunder was called down, and struck him. Shock and fury welled through him, but it was soon masked by pain as electricity jolted through his body, and he fell to the earth. Struggling to get back to his feet, his body and pride wounded, he snarled as Raikou leapt down next to Entei, and smirked.

"Brother," Raikou said, his face emotionless and his voice thick with mocking. "What a surprise." Electricity sparked from his coat.

Suicune knew he couldn't take both of them on at the same time. He glowered at Entei. "Figured you couldn't beat me, and called for backup?" Flames crackled behind him, and he was glad all of the Grass Region inhabitants had escaped.

"You know me so well," Entei said, sighing. Then he snickered. "But no. I figured us brothers could have a lovely gathering. Meet, share stories, you know."

Suicune was silent, surveying the burnt Region surrounding them. His eyes grew sad in almost disbelief at everything he took in. "No brother of mine would kill the innocent." The very claws he'd sworn to never use again slid back out, and he lunged, snarling in rage, fury, and hurt. He crashed into Entei, and both Legendaries fought angrily. Raikou simply observed with keen interest.

"Did your time down there truly change you so much?" Suicune snarled.

Entei's eyes narrowed as he clawed at Suicune's throat, barely missing. "You know those three were far more deadly than us. Violent, treacherous. But their ways were much more appealing than yours. I see how you were so in love with Virizion once. The least threatening, naturally. That bitch got exactly what was coming to her. Keldeo's gone back down, see? He's taken her place now. Much more violent now too."

Suicune's eyes flashed at a painful memory and in realization, and he snarled in fury, increasing his attacks on Entei. "Never speak of her."

Finally, he forced Entei down, slamming his head against the ground, and the Fire type's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother. He coughed blood, but grinned. Then he began to laugh, his body trembling with anger and amusement at the same time.

Entei let himself go limp, but continued to laugh deliriously. "Go on!" he sneered. "Do it! Kill me!"

Hissing, all levity completely gone, Suicune raised one claw over Entei's throat, and the Fire canine's eyes widened even further, on the brink of insanity.

"Do it!"

Suicune's claw flashed through the air, but it froze just before it could reach the fur. His paw trembled with the weight of decision.

He couldn't.

"I'm no monster," Suicune whispered. His claws slid back, and he slowly got off Entei, backing away from him, but Raikou suddenly snarled and using his speed, rushed up to him and raked his claws across Suicune's face, then clawing again. For a moment, Suicune stood there, stunned and horrified, blood forming at the edges of the three new claw marks that scarred his face.

Entei slowly got back to his paws. He laughed again. "Coward!"

No more. Please, no more.

Suicune turned, and fled.


End file.
